Claidi Journal 5: Wolf Goddess
by Psychoanalysis
Summary: The fifth book in the Claidi Journals series. This one I'm not planning on updating since I have no idea where it was going my computer crashed, but I'm not deleting it either since I've gotten a lot of good feedback on it. Thank you to the reviewers!
1. This book, again again

Disclaimer: I don't own the books. So don't sue me unless you want a folder of band music.

**This book, again**

Why do I write in this book? When I look back, it all seems so far away...stealing this from Jade Leaf, helping Nemian escape, meeting Argul...and then getting kidnapped and meeting his half-brother, Venn. And-it's all so confusing. I can see how much I've changed. And how happy I am now that I'm married to Argul (yes, we had the Hulta wedding...I'll talk more about that later), and how happy I am that Dengwi, _my _half-sister, is getting married to Venn. The Wolf Tower families are confusing. Wait a minute...if Argul is half-Wolf Tower blood, then.._Nemian_'s my cousin! Yuk, what an okk.

We (Argul and I) are back with the Hulta, who have gladly accepted us back (especially since we brought the news of Ustareth with us). Blurn was only too happy to see his leader, and they soon married us (again). We're back to living in a covered wagon (the Hulta still don't know about Yinyay). And yes, I did tell Argul about my Powers, and how it _isn't_ the ring. But not about how I'm royal. Dengwi doesn't know, either. I know that I should tell both of them, but I'm not ready yet. I still need time. The whole Power thing threw me off enough...I still haven't really comprehended that. But you, my imaginary friend, would be too.

Wouln't you?


	2. Explaining

Disclaimer-I don't own the books or characters. Tanith Lee owns them (lucky her) and if I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be….never mind.

Thank you reviewers! Sorry it took me so long to get this up here…I've been kind of busy. You know, the only times you really get to relax and do whatever are when you're a little little kid (like a toddler or baby) or when you're old and retired and living in a nursing home and waiting to die. It kind of sucks, actually.

Jjp91- What's the fifth book? I've only read up to Wolf Wing…or are you talking about my fanfic being the fifth book? I'm a little confused (not confuzzled. I am never confuzzled. God, that word reminds me of this really annoyingly preppy happy girl I know, who I think has…never mind, you can just imagine what I was going to put there.

Well, I should explain more, now that I have time. We've stopped for the night.

After we'd left Ustareth, we brought back Winter and Ngarbo (a/n: spelling? Someone who owns the book, please tell me) to Raven Tower. I refused to go in, after what they'd tried to do to Argul and I. Dengwi and Venn went for a walk, leaving me and Argul alone to talk. We just kind of talked about our Powers, and what we would do after Venn was back at the Rise. Dengwi and I had talked about where she was going to go. She knew that she wasn't welcome at the House, after the comment Jizania (a/n: spelling? I don't have the book with me right now) had made. I _think_ she wants to go back to the Rise with Venn. But, me being Claidi, I'm not really sure. Thinking about it, it's kind of strange-Argul's half brother and my half sister. Well, I shouldn't be too surprised-look at Argul's (and mine, now) family- he's (we're) related to _Nemain_. And Ironel.

So after we talked about that, we went out on a flight. We took Mirreen, his unnamed horse, and Thu, who needed exercise. After all, we'd been traveling for a little while, and they seemed restless (like the rest of us). Even though I don't need the Power from the Power Ring, I still wear it. Not so much as a backup, more as a habit. After all, it _does_ feel like part of my hand. It felt so free to be flying again, with Argul. I think that things cleared up between us after meeting Ustareth. And-

What was that?

It's a bit later now, it turns out it was just Thu, begging for attention (a/n: my dog does that a lot. Anyone else have a dog like that? Put it in the review that I _know_ you're all going to write. Just kidding). I was so deep in thought about…everything; I just started talking to Thu. This Powers-not-being-from-the-Ring thing is still being comprehended in my mind (of course; I'm Claidi. The one not quick on the uptake). And I think that Thu answered back. I heard this voice in my head, and it wasn't any one that I recognized. I mean, it is possible, isn't it? If I can talk to other people in my head, then I can talk to animals in my head. Right?

Thank you, my imaginary friend, for listening to me.

Another day. We were then on the way to the Rise (Dengwi was actually going to go with Venn) with not much happening. Dengwi and me talked a lot (we're sisters. Of course we talked) on the way there. I never really realized how much better it is when you have a sister to talk to. We talked about our mother, for one thing. I'm glad I kind of got to know who she was (through Dengwi). But, since slaves often got beaten, she died when Dengwi was seven (a/n: does anyone actually know when Dengwi's and Claidi's mother died? If you do, tell me! Please! I no longer have a copy of the fourth book…). It took about two months to get from Winter to the Rise. We got out and took a trek back to the village, where Ustareth helped…_make_ those people. The ones who sang like birds, and the vraburrs…(a/n: spelling?). The village people were kind to us, like they had been before.

Argul seemed kind of uncomfortable through this whole thing, but maybe it was just that his mother had been here and he hadn't really known much about it. He definitely seemed happy to leave, as I was.

Then it was just us. Alone. We talked about stuff, like our decision to go back to the Hulta. I didn't think that they would hate us. We'd both agreed that they probably wouldn't accept us, but they did. Which is a great thing, because Thu and Mirreen and Argul's horse seem to like it here.

I should also probably mention that we're heading out towards the West right now. The far west. I remember someone (Blurn, maybe? Or Argul? Can't remember. It was when I was traveling with Nemian-the-Okk) saying that the best trade was in the South and East (a/n: or is it North and East?), so they generally didn't go to the West much.

Ugh, I feel really sick. Maybe it was something I ate, although I don't think that was it. I am always sick in the morning. Why is it? Must ask Teil.

A/n: That's it for now! I'll hopefully update again soon-ish. Depends. I have a couple other fanfics, and my teachers seem to like giving us a bunch of projects…


End file.
